Artificial Intelligence
by Slayer Anderson
Summary: HP/Nanoha crossover...sorta, kinda. Eight-year old Harry Potter finds himself the new owner of a lost Intelligent Device and all the time in the world s to explore his new environment. Expect many crossovers.


Well...its been a while folks, but I'm back. Yes, yes, I know there are people waiting to swear blood oaths of vengeance on me for various reasons, but I have an excuse!

I'm a senior in college this year and, along with completing courses over the summer, am carrying a full-load of upper-level courses.

This means that my schedule, already strained, is near the breaking point and I really shouldn't be starting _another_ story, but I can't help myself.

Expect another chapter of something...sometime soon.

* * *

Slayer Anderson

Artificial Intelligence

A Harry Potter/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Miscellaneous Crossover

09/12/09

Summary: This is the tale of a boy and the voice in his head and his travels with it. No, really, that's the plot. X-over w/Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha and others.

* * *

Chapter 1-Brilliant Wisdom

* * *

Harry's body snapped up as if he'd been electrocuted.

There had been…something…

_Compatible Energy Source…Found._

Young Harry's head swiveled left and right, looking for the source of the oddly artificial voice that rang out through his small cupboard. There wasn't anyone in the small room that could be speaking to him and the idea of the Dursleys allowing him some sort of phone or video-game was ludicrous.

_Permission to connect to Linker-Core?_

Harry blinked, that had…almost sounded like a question. "Hello, is anyone there?"

_Contact confirmed. Viable mental sympathy channel established. Permission to connect to Linker-Core?_

"Are you talking to me?" Harry asked warily, the hair on the back of his neck rising uncomfortably.

_Affirmative. This unit petitions to connect to the Linker-Core of unaffiliated Mage Unit._

Harry looked about himself again, sure that Dudley or…someone was playing a trick on him. "Look…I don't exactly know…what you're asking."

There was a long pause and Harry almost thought the…whatever it was had left. Then the voice was back. _This unit expresses apologetic sentiments. This unit also wishes permission to establish a establish a power draw on your life force bundle know commonly as the Linker-Core._

"Life force?" Harry asked, unnerved greatly now.

_Subject is experiencing a rise in stress levels. Anxiety is unnecessary, power draw will do no harm to human subject and will allow this unit to repair itself._

"You're…hurt?" Harry asked, suddenly alarmed. "I really don't understand what you want me to do, but…if you're sure it won't hurt me."

_Affirmative. This unit will do no harm to human subject, behavioral programming does not allow for undirected aggression towards individuals. This unit will explain further, but power reserves are becoming dangerously low and human subject's Linker-Core is the only viable power source within several extra-dimensional units. Permission to connect to Linker-Core?_

Harry paused for another moment before making his decision. Something inside him, though, was crying out to help the strange voice and he'd always trusted his instincts. So, drawing his body up to its most official stature, he tried to match the official tone of the voice.

"Permission granted."

Silence for a moment, then…_Permission acknowledged. Linker-Core connection process beginning. Stand by, My Lord._

Harry blinked before stars exploded behind his eyes. It was a feeling like no other he had ever felt before. His head suddenly seemed to be far too large to contain his mind and he felt his senses expanding to fill the gap.

Light, sound, smell, touch, and even taste: all were magnified a hundred fold as they turned inward and were assaulted by wave after wave of foreign and powerful sensations.

It was…_intoxicating!_

He felt more alive than he could ever remember in the nine short years of his life.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was really no more than a second, Harry's eyes opened to a world that had brightened several shades and was now in almost supernatural focus.

_Sensory and computational enhancement package installed into My Lord's operational software. Running diagnostic…diagnostic complete. Linker-Core connection operating a 100% capacity. Magical capacity estimated at 5,000. Rerouting magical capacity to auto-repair systems._

This unit's systems are currently at 56% operational capacity. Permission to devote all resources to auto-repair?

Thoughts whirled faster than he'd thought before. Words, definitions, and meanings came more easily and he hardly had to try to understand his new companion. The sensory enhancement and computational software was doing its job, he realized, quickening his mental processes and opening up further space in his mind for other uses.

Ingenious…The thought crossed his mind and he felt a glow of pride flow from a link that hadn't been there before. Devoting an instant to refer to the problem at hand, he replied to his new companion. "Permission granted."

_This unit is now in recovery mode. Estimated Time to Recovery: 17000 vecs._

Harry blinked, despite his new…thinking capacity, he had no idea what a vec was, but he did know that his companion would be out of commission for several hours…if not days.

Reluctantly, Harry relaxed back onto his cot and tried to get back to sleep.

It would be a fitful rest.

* * *

Harry's chores were completed in record time.

With his new mental competency, he systematically finished each task with an efficiency and thoroughness that brought a grudging satisfaction and approval from even the Dursleys. Reluctantly, they allowed the boy recreational time in the backyard, having nothing more to assign him that day.

He'd accomplished his normal _day's_ workload in little more than three hours, after all. Harry would have none of it, though.

His mind was too busy, too active, to simple let it stand idle.

He consulted Dudley's little-used reading material as he volunteered to clean the miniature whale's room. Synapses fired faster and faster as whole reference books were committed to memory with an effort usually reserved for watching television.

He made lunch and ate his somewhat larger than usual share as he volunteered to clean Vernon's tool shed. Stainless steel boxes were broken open for the first time in their existence as Harry pulled instructional booklets from their packing.

He memorized them and devoured their methodology as his progressively more nimble fingers polished ever available surface they could reach. When he found he had finished with the manuals and only half-through with the task at hand, he opened up the backs and folds of the manuals.

French.

German.

Spanish.

Japanese.

Chinese.

He couldn't read the languages and had no understanding of what the symbols meant, but he dutifully memorized it just to keep his mind occupied.

The tools' chrome finish sparkled when Harry was done and he turned his attention to the lawnmower, which was in a horrible state of disrepair. Harry pulled free a toolkit and began to disassemble the frame…

* * *

Vernon Dursley was a simple man who like simple, normal things.

Money, the occasional glass of booze, and his family. Well, most of his family. The boy, his nephew, was usually among those that could sour his day by merely existing…

The dullard of a child was unusually industrious.

No, more than that, he was positively driven!

It had started last month. He'd finished his chores early, but instead of slacking off like he had been wont to do, the boy had invented new chore for himself. He had continued with cleaning, the moved onto repairing, then modifying. He'd set a pace that was grueling even for _Vernon_ to comprehend!

The drill salesman was wary initially of letting the brat anywhere near the major household appliances with his tools, but after he'd seen what the boy had done to the lawnmower…

Vernon watched as Petunia let out a contented sigh as their nephew put the finishing touches on the television and closed up the paneling. Their electricity bill had been _halved_, they were paying a _quarter_ of what they usually did for petrol and gas, and the appliances had never worked so well!

Thank god that little urchin had talked Vernon into letting him meddle with his car!

Mentally, the whale of a man congratulated himself, he'd done it! He'd broken the brat of that freakishness that ran in his blood and turned him into a good and worthy Englishman just like his kin! Just like his father had said, hard work and the occasional belting and who knew the wonders you could work!

Puffing out his chest a little more at the self-indulgent praise, Vernon marveled at the clear picture and booming sound of their new television as he and his wife and son gathered around the glowing television set for their two hours of "family time."

So engrossed were they, that they didn't notice Harry slip back into his cupboard.

Not like they would have cared much, anyway.

* * *

The small cupboard under the stairs had undergone a transformation in the last month, much as its resident had. The cot had been dismantled and replaced with a hammock to allow for full use of the space. The scraps of the cot had been re-forged into a collapsible workstation, whereupon sat Harry's latest project.

Assorted gadgetry for mundane, eccentric, and completely unlikely uses lined the four walls, hanging from hooks alongside an assortment of Vernon's tools. These, and the renovations around the Dursley household were the result of Harry's near endless quest to occupy his mind.

He'd grown used to it quite quickly and discerned counteractive measures almost immediately. However the…voice had done it, he was thinking hundreds of times faster than he ever had before and absorbing information at a rate that he was sure was beyond any normal human capacity.

To quiet the buzzing thoughts in his head and the nervous energy that had infected his body, he'd worked himself to exhaustion day in and day out. He did whatever he could think of, read dictionaries, and tore apart Dudleys broken toys to fix or cannibalize into his own inventions…

He worked until his body and mind simply shut down from sheer exhaustion!

If he tried going to sleep any time before that happened, he couldn't close his eyes without twenty or forty new ideas popping up, his fingers aching to get to work so badly that he'd torn his sheets more than once…

He'd have been irritated if those incidents hadn't spawned another outlet for his energies.

Sewing!

By god, needle and thread were his salvation more than one early more when, having awakened from his fatigue-induced slumber, he'd realized that it was simply too early to get to work without waking his relatives.

So he'd cut, stitched, and embroidered and learned to do things with a needle that had amazed him for a time. His pathetic wardrobe was now, if not something royalty would deign to wear, at least properly respectable for a child his age.

And when he needed new material…

Well, _one_ of Vernon's shirts or pairs of trousers went an awfully long way when one was Harry's size.

_Auto-Repair complete, My Lord._

Harry blinked as his mind processed the statement and all its implications. "Systems fully functional?"

_Structural Integrity: 100%_

_Memory Database: 100%_

_Power Circuitry: 100%_

_Sensory Modules: 100%_

Attack and Defense Modules: Inoperable and Irreparable.

Harry nodded. He'd had his theories, but was now convinced that whatever had made contact with was a computer of some kind. "What are you and why did you call me Lord?"

_This unit is Designation Brilliant Wisdom: Research and Database Intelligent Device. You are My Lord due to your classification as the current Mage in possession of this unit._

Harry stared at the wall of his "room." Already, his belief was being stretched thin… "Brilliant Wisdom…define Intelligent Device and Mage please."

_Yes, My Lord. Intelligent Device refers to any classification magic-capable piece of technology imbued with sentient or sapient Artificial Intelligence. Such devices are usually separated into operational categories:_

_This unit is a Research and Database Intelligent Device (ID), which means that this unit's primary function is to acquire and store knowledge. Secondary functions include standard-form attack and defense magical forms. These modules were rendered inoperable by previous circumstances and were sacrificed to ensure the completion of primary directive._

Other units include, but are not limited to: Battle ID, Navigation ID, Construction ID, Constabulary ID…Would you like this unit to continue?

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on absorbing the world-changing information this non-physical computer was telling him. It was hard. "No. Please define Mage now."

_Yes, My Lord. Mage is a general term used to refer to any magic-capable humanoid. Mages possessed variably progressed Linker-Cores which correlates directly with the Mage's strength. My Lord's strength is rated at 5,000 currently. This qualifies My Lord to a Mage-ranking of "D." D-ranked mages are incapable of higher-order battle spells and are not usually paired with an Intelligent Device. Mage-ranks span from "F," denoting someone with no magical ability, to the highest confirmed ranking of "AAA." Extrapolation of the ranking system allows for a theoretical "S-class" or higher Mage, but this unit does not have a confirmed Mage of that strength on file._

Harry didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted that he was nearly powerless on the scale displayed to him. He blinked. "Wait…why did you ask me, then? Why not find a better person?"

_My Lord is the only currently available humanoid on this dimensional level who possesses a Mage-ranking higher than "F."_

The word dimension rattled around his head for several long seconds before Harry dismissed it for later consideration. "Where are you, anyway?"

There was a considerable pause before Brilliant Wisdom replied. _This unit is currently located one-half dimension out of phase with local reality, an area commonly known as "Dimensional Time-Space." If My Lord wishes it, this unit will shift dimensions to avail My Lord of all of this unit's functions._

"Please," Harry asked.

_Stand by, My Lord._

There was a flash of emerald light and an arcane circle appeared in front of Harry, the construct of light spinning as it was empowered. The ebony-haired boy felt a tugging sensation as eldritch energies flowed from his body and solidified into two bracelets, which launched from their floating positions to snap around Harry's wrists.

Strange runes glowed briefly before subsiding to the shine of regular gold.

Harry mentally goggled, he had not been expecting anything like that. "How are you…how can you be a computer with this little mass? Your circuitry would have to be nanoscopic!"

Translucent green screens popped up all around the boy, surprising him as he was bombarded with schematics for general Intelligent Device structures.

Spells…enchantments…magical structural glyphs…revised physics capacities…Harry stared unblinkingly as his world view was shaken yet again. Sighing deeply, he focused his eyes on the first non-physical tablet and he began to read.

* * *

Chapter 2-Two Years Later

Tune in next time for Harry Potter among the Planes. First world...Stargate SG-1 and a most unusual meeting.

This is Slayer Anderson saying-Be Excellent to Each Other!


End file.
